Poisoned Flower
by niasweet71
Summary: When Lucy feels that she is very weak and hopeless, she is determined to train but she has to leave the guild, when she hears a legend about an island she leaves in pursuit of that island to get stronger. But what will she do when she meets an old friend of her mother? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned Flower chapter 1

I own nothing but this fanfic and my OC Rosalie

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I shouted crying  
I was sobbing violently hugging my knees,  
tears slipping away between my eyelashes,  
I was frustrated, depressed  
"why can't I be stronger?"  
"you are strong, hime!" said Virgo from my keys  
"NO, I AM NOT!"  
"I am not.." I said  
Breaking into more sobs,  
a light suddenly appeared before me  
I didn't bother looking up, knowing who it was.  
"Hime"

"are you going to just sit there?"  
"you're a member of fairy tail, I expect more of you" he said  
"Loke, you don't know how I feel!" I said  
"being protected every single mission, and every one getting hurt for my sake!  
I want to get stronger!"  
"and how will you get stronger if you just keep weeping like that?!" Loke shouted  
I was surprised, Loke never shouted at me  
I wiped my tears away  
"you're right"  
"I am going to train"  
"now that's better" said Loke  
I stood up, heading to my wardrobe,  
I picked a tank top , a skirt and underwear and headed to the bathroom.  
I filled my bathtub and stepped in, letting the delicious warm water relax every muscle,  
I was thinking about where will I be going, will I stay or will I leave?  
Or will I have to leave fairy tail.  
I don't want to, but I have to!  
I have to...

-15 minutes later~

"Loke... I'm thinking of leaving the guild"  
"What?! Are you insane" said Loke in shock  
"If I'm going to train then I have to leave! Please understand, you're the only one who can understand!" I said.  
I knew that I don't really have to leave fairy tail to train  
But deep in my heart,  
I feel like I don't deserve to be one of them  
A weak and cowardly mage like me  
I need to get stronger,  
but not before I leave.  
I went to my desk and grabbed my pen and papers from the drawer,  
then I started writing

**' To Dear Fairy Tail**  
**My guild, my home...**  
**My Family**  
**I am sorry to say that I have to leave the guild,**  
**I need to go to a trip alone to train,**  
**for I am so unbearably weak**  
**I am sorry for leaving without saying anything**  
**But I do not believe that this is goodbye**  
**For you all who have treated me so nicely**  
**And gave me a home**  
**And who treated me as their family**  
**Thank you**  
**and goodbye.'**

When I finished writing, I couldn't help but to slip a few tears away.  
I packed my things, folded the note and putting it under a vase.  
And I Laid on my bed the last time  
Looking at my dusty ceiling,  
I sat up and got my keys out,  
I called them out one by one  
Asking the same thing.  
"I am now going to leave fairy tail, and I am leaving to train,  
I will be training for a long time, years possibly, do you still want to stay with me?"  
Only to be answered the same  
"Yes! With pleasure"  
I smiled faintly.  
I carried my bag outside and wore my cloak  
"Hime, you know you have to meet Master" Loke said  
I knitted my eyebrows, then sighed  
"Okay I'll go now"  
"I'll leave my bag to you".

I was heading to Fairy tail  
Anxiety and fear filling my very soul,  
my body stiffened when I stood infront of the entrance.  
I decided I should just enter his office from his window,  
I climbed a tree nearby and tried to reach the rim of the window,  
'Phew!' I almost fell there.  
I opened the window and stepped inside  
"who is there" said Master  
"It is Lucy, Master" I said  
"Oh! Lucy, what brings you here in this early hour my child, moreover from the window"  
"I do hope its not bad news"  
"... Master, I wish to leave the guild for a period of time" I said, every letter filled with guilt and shame.  
I raised my head a little, pure shock dripping from his face,  
"W-why my child? Do you not like it here? Or is it that you want to move to another guild?"  
"Nothing of that sort master! This is the best guild in Fiore, and there is no guild that surpasses it! It is because I want to train"  
"you can train here! Even if you want to leave, there is no need for leaving the guild for it!"  
he said.  
"I do know Master, but it is that I do not feel that I deserve to be here whilst I am far weaker than the rest, and if I stay here I cannot get stronger, everyone here is nice to me and I just cannot help but feel that I am a burden, please Master... Please understand!" I said  
"But you are not weak Lucy!"  
"I KNOW I AM MASTER!" I shouted  
"ah, I-I am sorry Master" a tear sliding from my cheek.  
"Fine, my child"  
"N-now show me your fairy tail insignia"  
I froze in my spot, cold sweat running on my forehead  
I looked away and removed my glove slowly.  
He closed his eyes and chanted a spell,  
then my hand glowed and I felt a faint burning sensation from my hand,  
I glanced at my hand ,  
there is no insignia.  
I felt empty at that moment,  
like a part of me was taken away.  
A tear slipped from Maste- no Makarov-san's eyes  
"the first rule.  
You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live"  
he said, a few tears fell from my eyes  
"the second rule.  
You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain"  
A few more fell.  
"The third rule.  
Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live"  
by the time he finished the sentence, I was sobbing on the floor,  
face between my hands, shaking violently.  
I stood up and headed to the window,  
"Good bye Makarov-san"  
I left with out looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned Flower chapter 2

I own nothing but this fanfic and my OC Rosalie

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

"How long are you going to cry, Hime?"

I wiped my tear stained face, eyes red from crying.  
"I am not going to cry anymore" I said "Well that's something to say after crying for 6 hours" said Loke chuckling "Shut up" I said, sticking my tongue out "Now, we have been in this train for 12 hours"  
"Where are we going exactly?" said Loke "Now that you say it..."  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I said realizing.  
"Anyways where the are we even at?"I said,  
"we are close to Canelia town"  
"we are getting off at the next stop, Loke".

Natsu POV~

I just finally came back from a mission,  
I went to the mission board and something caught my eye.  
'Wanted Dead or alive Reward 500.000 jewels'  
"Whoa, that's a lot of zeros" I said then I remembered that Lucy said something about rent,  
"Yoshaa! I'm going to Luce's place, Erza, Gray wanna come?"  
"Aaa"  
"Sure lets go, I haven't seen her in quite the time"  
said Gray and Erza.  
I entered through the window,  
'I'm sure she will shout at me at 3.. 2... 1...'

'...'  
nothing.  
"LUUUUCE? Are you heeeereee?" I shouted "I'll go to her bedroom" said Erza "Luuuccyyyy" I shouted some more "NATSU, GRAY COME HERE NOW" I heard Erza shout.  
We ran as soon as we heard her shout,  
"What happened Erza?!" we both said,  
She was standing there, holding a piece of paper in her hands  
"What happened?" I said, eyes widening.  
"is there...something Wrong?" Gray said, somewhat hesitantly.  
She began to read outloud, her voice breaking

**' To Dear Fairy Tail my guild, my home...**  
**My Family I am sorry to say that I have to leave the guild,**  
**I need to go to a trip alone to train,**  
**for I am so unbearably weak,**  
**I am sorry for leaving without saying anything but I do not believe this is goodbye for you all who have treated me so nicely and gave me a home and who treated me as their family Thank you and goodbye.'**

as soon as Erza finished reading, she was by then crying as well as Natsu and Gray.

Lucy's POV~

~20 minutes later~

**"Welcome To Canelia Town - The Place of Legends!"**  
"Well, that's one name" I said "maybe we will find something useful here!" Loke said.  
We entered the town,  
everyone there wore bright and fancy clothing, leaving me standing out in my black cloak.  
"Maybe I should take off my cloak, I mean we are far away from Magnolia and I don't think anyone I know will be here" I said I took off my cloak and stuffed it in my bag.  
I was wearing a peach tank top and a long brown coat reaching my knees,  
and a navy blue skirt with my belt and my combat boots.  
We went to search for an inn.  
And finally! After the long hours of searching we found a cheap and decent inn to stay at.  
"I am going out Loke want to come?" I said "no thanks, I will stay here"  
"okay goodbye!".

Erza's POV~

We hurried to the guild and burst the door open,  
everyone turned their face to us.  
We were panting and there was sweat dripping from our faces,  
"What's wrong Erza?" said Mira worriedly behind the bar,  
"Lucy.."  
"Lu-chan? What happened to her?!" shouted Levy,  
"she left.." Said Gray silence fell in the room "she... Left?" said Mira "she left the guild, and she left behind this note" said Natsu he started to read the note,  
when he finished , they were all crying, even Juvia who hated Lucy "SILENCE!" shouted Master the room went silent again "Lucy came to my office this morning, and she requested to leave this guild"  
"it is her wish to get stronger and not be protected by people, and we have to respect her wishes and wait for her until she comes back" said Master "BUT SHE IS NOT WEAK" shouted Natsu "well I tried to convince her but she insisted on leaving"  
"But the world out there is dangerous Master, she could die for all we know" I said "She wants to train and get stronger for your sake, have faith in your nakama,  
we all know that she is strong enough to handle anything that comes her way" said Master "... You are right" I said "she will come back..." Said natsu 'she will definitely come back!' I thought...

Lucy's POV~

"Whoaaa, this town is quite interesting!"  
"...and Here is the statue of this towns hero, Prince Alec!"  
I turned at the voice,  
there stood a tour guide, tons of tourist following behind her as she explained the history of the Great Prince Alec.  
I decided to follow them as I got interested,

after a few minutes~

This town sure does live up to its name!  
Its full of stories, legends and myths.  
"There was once a rumored island that whoever sets his foot on it shall gain power! Its name is Saria, but sadly we know nothing more of it, only some bits and pieces"  
my ears perked up at that information "but we know that whoever sat a foot on that island, never came back"  
"do you know where that island is, miss?" I said "the only information about it is that its located in the north of Canelia town, but what will you do? I hope you're not upto anything young girl! Its dangerous!" she said "ahhhh, don't worry, I was just interested"  
'Phew, am I really that obvious?' I thought 'but Saria island, sounds interesting' I thought

Drip, drop.

'Its raining?' I thought

"It must be Juvia" I said sadly

I decided to return to my room,

"Welcome back, Hime"

"how was the town?" said Loke

"It was very interesting! I found out about a lot of things!" I went on and on like a child.

"...then It rained and I came home!"

".. Maybe they found out" said Loke

"I guess"

"so are you going to that island?"

"Yeah!"

"when will you set out?"

"hmm... Maybe after a couple of days!"

I was so excited

I couldn't keep the excitement

I didn't tell Loke about the fact that whoever sat a foot to the island never came back knowing he will stop me from going there.

I will be fine, I'm sure.


End file.
